


The Pandora's Box Predicament

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The innocent actions of one can be enough to set the devastating actions of others..





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yagami Ko was skilled at putting on the occasional fake smile when needed. After all, she worked in an environment where not everyone was joyous company due to stress and tight deadlines. The Character Designer already lacked patience in general so when things really got on her last nerve, it'd be better to run into a lions den than face her.

Still, there were things that calmed even her feisty behaviour and for Ko, that came in the form of her energetic, hard working and downright adorable co-worker, Aoba. The blonde loved the playfulness between them and the slight fear Aoba had of her, it served to push the girl to reach her full potential and Ko saw so much of it, it almost blinded her the first day they met.

She wasn't one for romance or feelings, all that took precedent in Ko's life was her work but that started to change the more she worked with her protégé. But there's only so long a person can go denying their feelings, leaving it locked and buried before it affects you and the only thing that you can think about is that one person.

And she knew that Aoba had somehow, unknowingly dismantled all her traps and guards that she surrounded herself with but it was much too late for Ko by the time she realised it.

Now, Aoba was more than happy with the development of a relationship.

Not with herself as Ko had wished but with Hifumi.

 

So after she composed herself and painted said fake smile on her face, she went out of her booth to congratulate the new couple that had blossomed over the months that Aoba had been with the company.

 _"Out of all the women in the building, she had to go for the newbie"_ Ko seethed inwardly as she watched Hifumi awkwardly place her arm around Aoba's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Ko wasn't sure how she was going to focus on anything let alone the game knowing that the attraction she had towards Aoba was becoming unbearable. Her hard and cold demeanour melted more and more whenever Aoba was around which was almost everyday.

 _"Since when did Hifumi even show any emotion other than through the messenger"_ Ko wondered as she folded her arms and watched her. Aoba was clearly on cloud 9, the small words of whatever Hifumi was saying to her making her giggle.

 _"I shouldn't have hesitated with her"_ Ko mused to herself and thought of every situation that she could've confessed her feelings for the younger girl but she didn't really know how to. Other than Rin, her methods of expressing her true emotions weren't exactly the best so when Aoba came through; the feelings that Ko had harboured for her were unexpected to say the least.

She watched the way Aoba's violet eyes lit up whenever Hifumi snuck in a small smile, she did love her smile after all and now she was the cause of it. It made Ko's stomach turn and she did everything she could to throw a forced grin when Aoba looked her way with a cheery smile.

The blonde had her arms tucked underneath the other in an effort to conceal her rising irritate nerves just aching to break through. _"Maybe I could fire Hifumi"_ she thought inwardly but shook it off, she was better than that and also had a feeling that it wouldn't stop Aoba from dating her.

The blonde took a sip of her drink, waiting for the break to be over so that she could get the hell away from watching Hifumi all over Aoba, rubbing it in her face practically. 

She excused herself in haste and retreated back to her workspace, idly staring at the screen in front of her & trying to get the bitter feeling bubbling inside of her to settle.

Every negative and spiteful thought to separate the two ran through Ko's mind but what good would it do really, all she wanted was Aoba to be happy with her job and those around her so she decided not to follow through.

"They're adorable together right?" Rin commented and leaned back on the Ko's desk.

Ko had spaced out and didn't realise that Rin had walked up which startled her a little but she quickly calmed herself and looked up at her.

"Yeah they are, although hopefully neither will let it distract them from their work".

"That's unlikely to happen Ko-chan, Aoba's diligent as ever trying to mirror you & Hifumi is..well Hifumi" Rin chuckled and rolled the pen on Ko's desk round.

Ko's face took on a curious look, "Mirror me?".

"You know she looks up to you & wants to do her best as a Character Designer".

"Oh yeah, so it seems. Well she's already messed that up since she's dating someone" Ko replied in a forced humoured tone and scratched the back of her neck.

"Of course" Rin feigned agreement, "Maybe you should take some tips from her, there's no harm in letting someone in".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ko said with an eyebrow raised, "I thought we're close like that?".

As always, the hidden connotation to what Rin really meant flew over Ko's head much to her disappointment and she sighed behind her own facetious smile.

"We are, you're right. I mean in a more..romantic sense".

Ko forced out a laugh as thoughts of Aoba ran through her head and how she wished that could be the case, "You know I have no time for that Rin, this game isn't going to design itself".

"That's why we have a team remember?" Rin hit back and poked Ko with the pen.

"Exactly! If we as the leaders are distracted then it won't set a good example" Ko answered whilst facing back to her screen, "Besides, it isn't so easy" she added below a whisper.

"What isn't, Ko-chan?" Rin asked with a curious glance at Ko who refused to make eye contact, Aoba's character being a safer thing to look at.

"Hmm? Oh nothing nothing! Just thinking out loud" Ko replied with a grin, hoping it'd be enough to stop Rin from pressing.

Rin stared at the blonde's face before giving up, "Okay, I'd better get back to work" she said and squeezed Ko's shoulder lightly before walking back to her seat.

The last thing Ko wanted was Rin to be aware of her feelings towards Aoba, especially knowing that Rin wanted more with herself but she didn't perceive the AD in such a way.

 

But Rin wasn't oblivious either, she saw the way Ko looked at Aoba when the girl wasn't looking her way, she saw the way Ko paid that extra attention when Aoba needed her help and she saw how Ko's entire demeanour had changed when she found out that Hifumi had been the one to ask Aoba out.

Rin would never forget the way Ko's blue eyes seem to lose all vigour and vibrancy when Hifumi and Aoba walked hand in hand into the office that day, she had never seen the stoic woman show that much emotion in the space of a few moments.

And it tore her up inside to know that Ko harboured such strong feelings for someone she had practically just met as opposed to someone she had known for years on end.

It pained Rin to no extent to know that her chances of being with Ko had slipped out of her grasp but she couldn't accept it.

 _"Probably like Ko-chan can't accept Aoba-chan and Hifumi-chan together"_ she inwardly thought after glancing back at Ko, _"I can't either"._

 

* * *

 

 

Ko decided that she needed fresh air so opted to go out for lunch, ensuring Rin that she'd be fine alone.

The others had already left a few moments earlier so she wasn't sure if Aoba and Hifumi had opted to eat with Yun and Hajime or go off somewhere alone.

The latter option made her already agitated aura take a turn for the worse as scenarios of what they could be doing clawed in her mind.

She couldn't imagine either of them together because of their similarities, _"How would that even work if they're both so shy? I'm no expert but isn't it always good when two people are a bit different?"_ Ko mused as she opened the door leading to the hallway out of the floor and to the lifts.

 _"Hifumi barely speaks, I mean what, do they talk over messenger when they're together?"_ she scoffed as her mind continued to try  & dissect why both girls fell for each other, out of bitter regret if anything.

But the more Ko thought about it, the more she realised that Hifumi was a lot more open and interactive with Aoba than she ever had been with the rest of them.

She talked more when Aoba was around, smiled and laughed. Aoba had managed to get one of the most introverted individuals that Ko had met to blossom the way Hifumi had done so.

But that didn't mean she couldn't feel distaste towards them because Ko knew that Aoba would be better with her. She could help her reach her potential, not just in the work environment but in terms of the outside world too. She could guide her and protect her better, she could love her in a way that Hifumi couldn't possibly have understanding of.

 _"She would be better with me"_ Ko thought as she approached the elevator but a noise further down the hallway caught her attention, _"What was that?"._

She clutched her jacket tighter as she took light steps down the hallway, her eyes focused as the sounds became more clearer. They were voices, definitely voices that sounded familiar.

"Hifumi-chan.." came Aoba's voice filled with mirth.

Ko gulped as she came to the corner and slowly stuck her head around to see Aoba leaning back on the wall with her arms wrapped around Hifumi's shoulders and the taller girl with her face in the crook of Aoba's neck, her arms encircled around Aoba's waist.

The blonde wasn't sure how to react, the day already overloading on the fact that Aoba & Hifumi were together and everyone gushing over them. Now to see them in such an intimate way and Aoba clearly relishing in being able to be close to Hifumi created a storm in Ko's aura.

Her hand balled into a fist as her breathing hitched in her throat, watching the way Aoba ran her fingers down the long purple hair that was in its signature ponytail, a look of pure bliss caressing her face.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why Aoba looked like that when the girl tilted her head further up and Ko saw Hifumi's lips working all over her neck, a light kiss here and a firmer stroke of her tongue there.

Ko took a deep breath and willed herself to move back behind the corner before she either sunk to floor or apprehended them, wanting to get Hifumi as far away from Aoba as she possibly could.

 _"If this is fates way of saying screw you, duly noted"_ Ko laughed bitterly in her head as she slowly walked back towards the elevator, another one of Aoba's soft moans travelling through the air and haunting her ears.

She punched the button with force as the elevator came down and she tumbled into it, closing it and then rested against the wall. The sudden feeling of suffocation surrounded her chest, realisation dawning on the fact that she was in way over her head & knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

Ko's normal take charge attitude, determination and no nonsense mind frame could do nothing about Aoba.

 _"Apparently when it comes to aspects such as emotion and..love, having those qualities is useless"_ she thought to herself as she tried to gather herself together whilst approaching the ground floor, _"They don't teach you anything about that, you learn the hard way"._

 

* * *

 

 

With the shift over and the building now empty, Ko let out a breath that she felt she had been holding for too long during the remainder of the shift.

After witnessing Aoba and Hifumi exchange much more than sweet nothing's during lunch, it was painstakingly difficult to keep her actions neutral and her personality the usual.

Whenever Aoba would require her assistance which led to Ko going over to her desk and leaning over her, Hifumi's fragrance hit her instantly and she'd end up gripping the pen or mouse with much more force than necessary. But she remained calm on the outside even though there was a whirlpool of emptiness running within her as she realised that this was the closest she would ever get to Aoba.

Ko shook her head, trying to toss out the images as her palms lay flat on her desk with her body bent over.

She wasn't sure how she was going to keep up this cover of being happy about their relationship but she had to remain professional; it was the only thing keeping her from lashing out.

Her tired blue eyes squeezed shut, her body in the same position as before as thoughts of the silver haired girl ran through her mind. _"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Is that how they're going to be every time they are alone together?"._

 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't register the hands on her shoulders until they gave a firm squeeze. "Ko-chan..".

"Rin, what are you doing here? I thought you went home? ".

Ko's body stiffened first under Rin's touch but slowly she relaxed when Rin's fingers dug into her shoulders softly. "I was worried about you so I thought I'd check up on you. You've been off all day".

 _"Trust her to notice"_ Ko thought with a small smile, _"It would've been easier if I felt for her what I feel for Aoba"._

Rin moved up closer which made Ko stand up properly, allowing Rin more access to her shoulders and the back of her neck. The AD's soft breath tickled her back as Rin moved her blonde locks to the side.

"I'm fine really. Just been a busy day and it's obviously going to get more busier. Thank you though" said Ko as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back whilst Rin ran her fingers through her hair.

All she could picture was Aoba in Rin's place, thinking of her small fingers trailing down the side of the back of her neck, her body pressed up against hers and her voice travelling into her ear.

She felt terrible for thinking that when Rin was the one there trying to make her feel better.

But she couldn't help it, she couldn't help how she felt so she turned around and gazed hard into Rin's eyes. They were a darker shade of purple than Aoba's, beautiful nonetheless but they weren't Aoba's eyes.

"Ko-chan?".

This wasn't fair on Rin but maybe, _"Maybe I can be selfish for once, I don't know what else to do to get Aoba out of my head"._

So she wrapped one arm around Rin's waist and pulled her closer and placed her other hand on Rin's face, never breaking eye contact, never seeing her but Aoba instead.

Rin couldn't pull away from the intensity of Ko's blue eyes piercing into her own, her face moving closer as Ko's soft hand on her face made her shiver.

_"She's thinking of her"._

It wasn't hard to tell & Rin should've pulled back then and screamed at Ko, tell her to get a grip, tell her to stop behaving like a spoilt child who couldn't get their way, tell her that she wasn't going to be the runner up prize.

But she couldn't do it as much as it broke her inside when their lips collided and Ko led their mouths into a pitiful dance of bittersweet tastes.

She loved Ko that much that to even get a moment like this with her would have to suffice.

Even if she knew she was the furthest thing from Ko's mind as the kiss gained momentum, the blonde dragging her tongue over Rin's and trailing her hand down to Rin's neck.

Ko felt her whimper and move her hands into her blonde locks as her mouth opened, urging Ko to move her lips inside and tug on her tongue.

 _"I'm sorry.."_ Ko thought and wondered if Rin had any idea of what she was really thinking, who she was really thinking of when she spun them around so that Rin was pressed against her desk now, _"Aoba"._

The feeling of Ko pressed against her and her hands roaming all over her had Rin a mess and her body slumped over the blonde's.

She had wondered of the day that she and Ko would finally admit how they felt for each other, how they'd finally share their first kiss and how they'd be able to experience their time together differently. Rin thought it'd be warm and endearing, just like Ko was. She thought it would be filled be awkward attempts at kissing that would make the whole thing perfect. She thought they would have endless conversations about how they had been silly to keep their feelings hidden from each other.

But this wasn't it.

This felt...cold, derelict and unnerving.

Ko's body felt rigid against her as she picked her up and placed her on the desk. Her touch felt shaky, absent and there were no words of love and confessions of feelings.

Still, Rin couldn't stop herself.

She didn't want to stop as much as she was burning inside at the lack of actual emotion from the blonde's actions.

 

Rin moved her head back as they both took a moment to breath, her legs wrapped around Ko's waist and the blonde moving her hard kisses down Rin's jaw whilst one hand held her thigh and the other was beneath Rin's top, clutching her bare hip.

The air around the booth was heavy, the warmth from their bodies pressed together making the atmosphere even more stifling than it already was as the sounds of their breathing steadying could be the only thing heard.

It was too much for Rin who had her eyes shut tight, hoping that whatever was going to happen next wouldn't be the final crushing blow at any chance with Ko so she cupped the blonde's cheeks to make her look up and face her.

  
Rin caught her breath as she searched Ko's face for something.

Something that said that what had just happened wasn't out of Ko's anger at Aoba being with Hifumi.

Something that said that Ko loved her in a way that lovers did.

Something that indicated that Ko wanted to have a shot at a real relationship with her.

Something that could only be portrayed by the eyes between two people that loved each other so dearly.

But all she saw was Ko's outlet for her pent up desires for Aoba, projecting them onto her.

It was an empty gaze and Rin felt like she was staring into darkness. Her heart crumbled at the realisation that Ko truly felt no level of romanticism for her and it took everything for Rin to not let her tears stream down.

Ko was looking at her just as intently and it appeared she wanted to say something but the words died in her throat. Her small moment of reprieve ended even though it was far from that to begin with but Ko felt like a deeper and more painful wound had opened up for both of them.

And even though Rin was aware of it too, she still did not care and smiled a saddening smile that could make the sun fizzle out and die, taking all of civilization with it as she leaned forward and kissed Ko again.

If this was the only way to have more of a connection with Ko in a way that would appease her heart and appease Ko's mind from Aoba, then she'd take it.

And so would Ko as she resumed where they were before they conveyed without words that who they truly wanted, would never be theirs.

 _"She's colder than the combination of both poles and her bitter tongue lashes out with no hesitation. There is no care to the hearts & minds she leaves broken because her icy and intoxicating stare is enough to rip through any soul. But, she has such a cruel but irresistible smile & on me it has a vice like hold"_ Rin inwardly mused as she felt Ko's hands tug open her shirt whilst her own hands were busy undoing Ko's jeans.

She felt like this paradoxical moment would make some of the world's most tragic pieces of art and literature seem like a laugh because when it came down to it as she felt Ko move her hand beneath her skirt and her mouth travel down her chest, 

 _"I can't help but want you. Just make me yours, make me cold and never let me go even though she's the one you think of"._


End file.
